


In It to Win It

by HeartHarps



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Cheerleaders, F/F, Flirting, Smut, cis women au, they're both high school seniors so they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: “It was nice to annoy you! I hope your team loses.”“I never wanna see you again. I hope you break your neck.”Or, the one where Katya doesn't go to football games to watch football, and Trixiereallydoesn't like pretending to hate the enemy cheerleaders.





	In It to Win It

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. I enjoyed writing this. I hope it conveys just how much I have always loved Katya's cheerleader outfit, and just how close I came to actually dying this past Halloween, thanks to Trixie's cheerleader costume.  
> I wrote this: because I was a cheerleader. Because I love the song Trixie lipsynced to so much, I listened to it 150 times while writing this (it’s part of the story, and you can give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ5k7drCXwg)). Because Lulu is always talking about makeout scenes in cars. The title is from the best _Bring It On_ movie. I explain some cheerleading jargon [here](http://heartharps.tumblr.com/post/179878234263/in-it-to-win-it-heartharps-archive-of-our-own).  
> Enjoy!

_Working for another hour tonight_  
_Staring at the wall and let the time just pass me by_  
_You might think you know me, but it's all just a face_  
_Trying to ignore when people screaming my name (screaming my name)_

Trixie popped her knees and shook her shoulders as she coaxed blue glitter under her eye. She paused, hit the top volume button on her phone even though it was already all the way up, and then resumed. The pale yellow light reflected the sparkles in the rusting bathroom mirror.

 _Walking by a house with colorful lights_  
_There's a sign, an invitation from the woman inside_  
_Talk about your boyfriend, talk about your wife_  
_It's just a different way of living your life_

When Trixie was satisfied with her sparkling makeup, she shook her huge curly hair back and forth in time with the music. Not a single speck of glitter came loose. She couldn't help it; Trixie watched herself in the mirror as she fluffed her curls and bounced her hips, making her deep blue uniform skirt lift and dance. She blew a kiss to the mirror. She spun around and raised her fists in a firm high V. Trixie's cheer faces were ridiculous, and looked ridiculous up close through her huge makeup—but she didn't paint for up close. Cheerleaders painted for the back row of the football stands, and Trixie painted for her high school's building down the street.

 _When something's right, then something is worth to die for_ _  
_ _When I feel that something is wrong, then something is worth to fight for_

Trixie hummed the harmony as she started to pack up her makeup. She carefully picked up products with her blue painted nails off the perpetually moist bathroom counter. It was a disgusting, dingy concrete room under the stands, which was why Trixie had it all to herself. She liked to get ready alone, spread out, act stupid and cute for half an hour before joining the herd of mindless bodies obeying Shea's every order for the night. It was hard work. But like everyone on her team and most people at her high school, she loved a football game on a Friday.

 _Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door_ _  
_ _I wanna hear you say, you give me something to die for_

Trixie took one last good look in the mirror. Her makeup was right. Her burgundy lips and huge voids of eyeliner stood out against the medley of blues. She tugged her white shell down, making the blue 'CHS’ curve smoothly around her tits—it always rode up, because apparently uniform companies didn't know cheerleaders came in sizes other than 00—and she pulled her letter jacket tight around her shoulders. It was warm tonight, but she loved her jacket too much to take it off before the last second. In the mirror, she tilted her head and watched her hair spill to the side; she ran one finger over the pink 'Trixie’ embroidered on blue silk that she'd had to beg for on the phone for an hour to get.

“Cute,” She told herself, and adjusted her deep blue headband so it pushed her painstakingly teased poof up to heaven.

 _Searching for another reason to stay_ _  
_ _Slowly my regrets are fading away_

Trixie threw all her shit into her duffle. Shea's firm meeting time was coming up, and Trixie had to be there so she could pretend to bond with her stunt group, pretend to stretch the splits she did not have, and pretend to hate the visiting cheer team.

“ _When something's right_ ,” She sang along with the music as it played, _“Then something is worth to die for_ .” Trixie picked up her phone and slung her bag over her shoulder. “ _When I feel that something is wrong, then something is worth to fight for_.”

She sauntered out the concrete maze. “ _Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door._ ” Trixie turned the corner into the hallway. “ _I wanna_ —oh!”

Trixie halted and rocked back, as she almost tripped over a red backpack, almost falling over a person who was very much sitting on the ground.

“Sorry!” Trixie exclaimed, quickly unlocking her phone so she could shut the music off.

The girl on the ground was stretching her middle splits, legs reaching diagonally across the narrow hallway, chest pressed to the ground. She had leaned up on her elbows, and now she stretched her neck to look at Trixie. “Hey there,” She said, through bright red smirking lips that matched the baseball cap she was wearing backwards over her loose and stringy dirty blonde pigtails. Other than the hat, all she was wearing was a black spandex sports bra and black spanx. Plain, tiny, and perfectly tight around her toned back and full ass.

Trixie _really_ didn't like pretending to hate the enemy cheerleaders. “Hi,” She responded, fighting to keep her voice out of her higher range. She noticed the girl’s tiny hands standing out pale against the black floor, nails short and unpainted. It was almost surreal looking at “eye makeup” made of nothing but black smudges when Trixie had just spend half an hour creating her intricate game night look. She asked, “Are you lost?”

The girl kept smiling as she sat up and stretched one arm across her chest. The muscles in her forearm holding it in place strained, and Trixie definitely looked at them for a second too long. “Do I look lost to you?” She countered, animated and sarcastic.

Trixie shifted her weight and involuntarily fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She glanced around the hallway, squinting at the harsh white lighting reflecting off the dirty teal-painted concrete walls. Trixie stared down at the girl and promised, “No one comes down here.”

Holding Trixie's gaze, the girl on the ground challenged, “No one, except you?” She brought the arm behind her head and pulled, her flat chest straining against the black fabric with the tiny Nike swoosh.

“Yeah,” Trixie said. “I like getting ready on my own.” She didn't really have time to entertain this stranger, but she also couldn't just walk away—the girl was blocking the entire hall.

“I like stretching on my own,” She said, and switched her arms so her other shoulder flexed and strained. “Guess we had the same idea.”

Trixie swallowed the annoyance that flared up at that, wondering how this stranger—who had to be a visiting cheerleader from the opponent of that week, Eastern High—had even found this hallway. She checked her phone quickly. She was running out of time to stay on Shea’s schedule.

“Cute,” The girl suddenly said.

Trixie looked at her and felt herself blush. “What?”

The girl's mouth opened for a second, before she said, “You’re cute.”

Trixie mustered up all the confidence she owned, and put on a sly look. She twirled a finger around a blonde curl, trying to make it look absentminded, and stated, “You're cheering for the enemy.”

The girl locked her hands together and pulled them down behind her head, so all her arm and stomach muscles flexed. “I don't go to football games to watch football,” She admitted, staring deep into Trixie's eyes. Trixie wondered if maybe she shouldn't go to the game at all; maybe she should just stay here and watch this stranger stretch.

But outwardly, Trixie just hummed. “Considering Eastern is zero and four, there's not much football for you to watch anyways.”

Laughing twice, dry and quiet, the stranger said, “Like Central is doing any better,” trying to rag on Trixie's school.

“Um. We're undefeated.”

The girl released her arms and shrugged a little. “You know more about football than I do, apparently.”

 _If_ _she doesn't even know her team's record, she knows literally nothing about football, apparently._ Trixie didn't get cheerleaders who didn't commit to the whole school spirit shabang. She tilted her head and said, “You're a bad cheerleader.”

“I don't need to know football to be a good cheerleader,” The girl claimed, “I can do a handspring layout double full.”

Trixie let herself roll her eyes at the tumbling jargon. Of _course_ this bitch was a tumbler, and an obnoxious one at that. “Okay Angel Rice,” She teased, comparing her to the official Queen of Tumbling in the competitive cheerleading world, “Can I get past?”

The girl looked confused at the question. “Huh?”

Trixie gave her a second, but had to answer her puzzled look by saying, “You're blocking the hallway.” Trixie could practically hear Shea asking around the girl’s locker room if anyone had seen her.

The girl looked around. “No I'm not.” Trixie didn't move. She didn't know what this chick's deal was. Until, the girl leaned back, legs still fully spanning the hallway, and gestured for Trixie to step over her.

“I don't need a stranger looking up my skirt, thanks,” She deadpanned. The thought of stepping over her, letting her skirt swing up, flashing her blue spanx…Trixie didn't actually mind it, but she didn't trust herself not to act the fool.

The girl smirked but pushed herself out of the splits slowly, saying, “I'll just have to wait 'til you're flying tonight.”

Trixie hiked her bag up and snorted. “Yeah, I'm a flyer, and I got into Harvard, too,” She exaggerated.

“What,” The girl challenged as she got her feet under her and stood up, “Cheerleaders can get into Harvard.”

 _Weird hill to die on, but okay_. “I know.”

“I'm a cheerleader. I got into Harvard.”

 _This dumb bitch?_ But then she remembered that Harvard was a real school, not just a punchline, and this stranger was a real person who had managed to learn enough useless shit to get in there _and_ how to do a handspring layout double full, in the same real human lifetime. “You’re really smart,” Trixie remarked.

“No.”

“Okay,” She qualified, and pushed past the girl to finally start down the hallway. She was late.

“Hey!” The girl called after her, but Trixie didn't stop. “It was nice to annoy you! I hope your team loses.”

“I never wanna see you again,” Trixie projected, knowing the girl would hear it even with her brisk pace. “I hope you break your neck.” She thought she heard the girl mutter _ouch_ , and then she definitely heard her step into her slides and jog, shoes slapping after Trixie.

She looked over as the stranger came up on her right side. She turned her hat around so Trixie could see that it did not in fact have Eastern High School's logo on the front, but ‘SEXY’ written out in a mosaic of multicoloured plastic rhinestones. Trixie couldn't stop herself from sputtering laughing as the girl said, “Ask me if I'm lost.”

Trixie forced herself to breathe, but she kept smiling as she countered, “I don't care.”

“Ask me if I'm lost!” The girl insisted. But then they came up to a corner where Trixie would turn right, and Trixie had to grab her shoulders and physically turn the girl in the correct direction to keep their pace.

“You're lost,” Trixie supplied, as they fell into step once again. Then she added, “And sexy.”

The girl visibly excited for a second, before giving Trixie a bored look and and remembering, “Oh. This,” and pointing to her hat.

But of course Trixie did think this stranger in hardly any clothes was sexy. She thought this stranger was fit and hot as fuck and weirdly funny. She thought she was adorable for thinking Trixie was calling her sexy and reacting that way. “Hi Sexy, I'm Trixie.”

“Katya,” The girl answered, and reached a hand over to awkwardly shake Trixie's as they walked. Katya's eyes narrowed a bit and she said, “I've never seen real clown makeup up close before.”

“First off, fuck you,” Trixie said as they pushed out the door, and into the stream of people fighting to get to the stands, all dressed in red and blue but mostly blue. They both halted outside the door, and when Trixie turned to Katya she looked—honestly—lost. “Second, why are you insulting me when you need my help?”

Katya tried to pull a straight face, but it was about as straight as Trixie was. Considering Trixie couldn't stop thinking about putting her face between Katya's thighs, she looked pretty lost. “I don't need your help,” Katya tried, and decidedly turned around.

But before she could take a single step into the crowd, Trixie grabbed her shoulders again, and started pulling her in the other direction. “Your team is this way,” She promised. “They're probably warming up by the ticket booth.”

Katya just reddened and followed as Trixie pulled her by her hand.

 

* * *

 

Trixie's team was winning.

Or maybe they were losing. But they were probably winning.

Whatever, Trixie didn't know. She wasn't paying attention to the game, because she wasn't paying attention to _anything_ except _Katya's legs_ as she flipped in front of her team, jumping and soaring and—

“Trixie!” Shea's voice sounded.

 _Right, fuck_ , Trixie chided herself as she looked at Shea and stood up straight.

“Fired up,” Shea commanded, and Trixie nodded. She tensed every muscle in her body in preparation for the cheer. Shea turned on her leading voice and yelled, “READY? OKAY!”

“Let's, get, fired up!” Half of Central's cheerleaders including Trixie called, executing the simple choreography of stepping and clapping, bouncing back and forth. Trixie paused while the other half echoed.

“Lets get fired up!”

The first half led, “You gotta get get get get fired up!” Bringing her arms tight to her side after each clap meant Trixie’s skirt flew forwards and back as she danced.

“You gotta get get get get fired up!”

Then they did it all over again. Trixie was pouring out everything she had, energy, spirit, and noise. Some of the crowd was cheering. Some people were staring, laughing, or pointing. Trixie wasn't really paying attention that night.

The squad ended by yelling, “Woo!” and, “Let's go Central!” Girls kicked and bounced around. Trixie waved and jumped and shouted for a second, but then she was doing what she had been doing all game: looking over at the Eastern cheerleaders.

Katya had paused between their squads at the end of her tumbling pass and was smirking at Trixie. Since Trixie had dropped Katya off with a hoard of of athletes in red warmups, ignoring the weird, cold looks they gave her, Katya had lost her hat, to Trixie's dismay. The Eastern uniform didn't quite reach all the way down her arms, and exposed a good section of her abs between the shell and skirt. The short flared skirt wasn’t flared enough for its stiff fabric, and it wasn’t meant for tumbling, so throughout the game it sat bunched around her waist exposing her black spanx more often than not. Katya couldn't seem to be bothered to push it down. Her legs stretched down from there, tensed and tan, and she had swapped out her slides for once-white cheer shoes.

Katya mouthed something with comical mocking enthusiasm, either, “ _Let's get fired up_ ,” or, “ _Let's get fucked up_.” Trixie couldn't tell. She resisted the urge to put her middle finger up. She stuck out her tongue instead, and Katya's mouth fell open for a second before she turned around and stalked back to her team. Trixie watched, and Katya threw a quick glance back over her shoulder once.

“Trixie,” Shea was saying again, touching her arm so she would turn around. Trixie did; she turned all the way until she and Shea were looking past the rest of their squad to the action on the field. “Trixie, oh!” Shea exclaimed, as someone took down the Eastern quarterback _hard._ “Yes!”

Trixie found the enthusiasm for the game inside herself once again, and she joined in, “Yeah!”

Shea called, “YOU GO JOHNSON!” Some people in the crowd copied her.

Whistles were blowing and everything was calming down. Shea was muttering something encouraging, and Trixie was, yeah, looking over at the Eastern cheerleaders again. Katya was holding someone's hand as they stretched, but very much watching Trixie and smiling. When they made eye contact, Katya dropped the hand she was holding, making the person wobble a little. Katya didn't notice or didn't care, and just turned decidedly towards the water station beside the stands and sauntered away.

Trixie swallowed. “Hey,” She said, looking over to Shea, who was still watching the lack of action on the field. “I'm gonna get some water.”

“Sure,” Shea allowed, not even looking over, and Trixie darted away.

People around her were yelling and excited, but not about Trixie. She felt on display but invisible as she crossed the void between the stands and the field, commotion on her every side. She glanced innocently at the Eastern cheer squad, and some of them eyeballed her. In comparison to the peppy hoard of sparkling girls making up Central's cheerleaders, Eastern was a pretty intense co-ed group, in which everyone seemed extremely fit and also angry. Tall eighteen year old boys threw girls high into the air, where the girls spun, kicked, and flipped. A guy that Trixie had seen put his feet above his ears in a toe-touch was staring at her, and she looked away.

Katya was getting water out of the giant Gatorade jug. Trixie had to stop herself from skipping up behind her and slapping her ass, wishing she could hit it until it turned as red as her skirt. Trixie just breathed and sidled up next to Katya slowly.

“Hey,” She said casually, forcing herself to stare down at the cups as she took one and pressed the spout on the second jug.

Katya looked over. Trixie could hear the smile in her voice when she said, “Hi.”

Trixie just poured her water, definitely leaning over and sticking her ass out more than she needed. Katya turned and leaned against the table, taking small sips from her cup. She spoke, low and just for Trixie: “You keep staring at me like that, people might think you play for the other team.”

Trixie was a little on edge. “Uh, I'm wearing a uniform,” She countered, standing up and giving Katya an incredulous look. “Everyone knows—”

Katya’s eyebrows twitched up.

 _Oh_. Trixie realized what she meant. She rolled her eyes, and then matched Katya's intimate tone to admit, “Trust me, everyone knows what team I play for.”

Katya smiled wide and chuckled, and _oh my god_ her teeth were perfect, Trixie wanted to _lick them_. She knew she was breathing through her mouth but she couldn't do anything about it. Katya just pushed a ponytail, even more ratty now that she had been flipping all around for an hour, back over her shoulder, and she inquired, “You slip a couple fingers in your flyers’ spanx over here at Eastern?”

Trixie took her time bringing her cup to her lips, tipping the water into her mouth, and savouring the soothing feeling of moisture returning to her vocal chords. She said, “They're usually my spanx, actually.”

Katya’s mouth opened for a second, and then shut. She shifted into a cool look, and muttered, “Good to know.”

 _Yeah bitch, it better be_ , Trixie responded silently as Katya pushed off the table and took two short steps towards the field. Trixie drank her water and walked up to stop next to Katya. Trixie wanted Katya's red-sheathed arms around her, wanted to lay her face on Katya's stomach, wanted to put her head up that damn skirt and never see the sun again. Trixie crossed her feet and leaned into it so her thighs were firmly pressing together.

“Am I winning?” Katya asked, looking at the nothing happening on the field. Trixie could tell without actually looking that they were measuring for a first down call.

“Yeah,” Trixie started sarcastically, and Katya was already smiling, “Eastern is winning, and their cheerleaders aren't shit, either.”

“First off fuck you,” Katya returned, but it was all playful.

Trixie just tugged lightly on one of her pigtails, enough so she would feel it, and said, “If you wanna.” She walked away.

 

* * *

 

Trixie pulled open the door that lead under the stands, and the usual disgusted-safety she felt in the halls she’d always had to herself was now tinged with excitement, as she remembered meeting a dumb sexy bitch named Katya under these flickering lights just hours ago. Trixie hummed the harmony to the song she had been listening to, “Something To Die For,” as she headed back towards her bathroom. Once the game had ended—Central crushing Eastern, obviously—Trixie had snatched her duffle and bolted. She had glanced around the seas of red for Katya, but hadn't found her anywhere. Trixie would definitely look for her again after she'd changed, try and wish her well until Central could crush Eastern again…but Katya had probably already left. It had been fun to meet her and flirt with her, but Trixie was being realistic here.

“ _Don't say goodbye, just leave an open do-or_ ,” Trixie sang softly as she came to the end of the first hallway. She continued as she turned left, “ _I wanna_ —oh!”

Katya looked up from her phone as Trixie physically halted.

“Hoh,” Trixie breathed out the nerves that had built slowly, all at once, and now hesitated to leave her. Katya was still just leaning against the wall and smirking, and Trixie was smacking her arm. “Stop doing that!”

Katya didn't respond to Trixie's order, and just remarked, “You're a really good singer.”

Trixie looked around. “What are you doing here?” She asked, changing the subject. There was a moment, and then another, as Katya waited with a nervous smile and tense eyebrows. Trixie couldn't breathe. She was taking in the intense, perfectly preserved red of Katya's lips, the smudge of her eyeliner, the flyaway hairs poking every which way. Katya looked beautiful. Trixie wanted to kiss her face.

Katya said, “What do you think?”

Trixie panicked and changed the subject back. “Uh. I gave up singing so I could be a cheerleader.”

Katya relaxed a little, and Trixie figured they were both more comfortable leaving things as subtext for a little while longer. “Oh no,” She said softly.

Trixie nodded, letting her duffle fall gently to the floor. “Music lessons or uniforms,” She described, fidgeting with the jacket she had thrown around her shoulders as quickly as possible once the game had ended. Katya reached up and grabbed one side of it, pulling it over so it curved around Trixie's chest while keeping her hand well away from Trixie's body. Trixie knew she was reading her name embroidered in delicate pink thread.

Katya smiled up at her and let the jacket go, saying, “Cute.”

Trixie flushed and filled with butterflies. “You're cute.”

“You're a good singer,” Katya repeated, “And a really good cheerleader.”

“Yeah,” Trixie agreed like it was obvious, “Better than you.”

Katya’s mouth fell open in shock, a smile tugging up one side. “Shut up.”

Trixie listed slowly, trying to rile Katya up, “Cheerleading, football, singing, satisfying a woman—”

“Oh, bitch!” Katya returned, like Trixie had veered way into Katya's turf.

“Yeah,” Trixie pushed.

Katya’s eyebrows shot up. “Prove it.”

Trixie leaned closer. “Kiss me.”

Katya stood her ground. “ _You_ kiss _me_.”

“Okay.” And Trixie did.

Putting a hand on her neck and pulling her up to meet her face, Trixie kissed Katya. She pulsed her burgundy lips slowly against Katya's red, feeling the muscles in Katya's mouth respond—and then Trixie was pulling back. Still holding her close, not daring to put more than a few inches between their faces, Trixie stared down into Katya's bright, pleading eyes.

Katya muttered, “C'mon, prove it.”

Trixie pulled her back in. She reached her other hand up to hold Katya’s arm, fingers squeezing around the red fabric around tensing muscle. As Trixie’s pressed her mouth against Katya’s, then tilted her head to do it again, Katya’s hands found the thin strip of skin exposed between Trixie’s shell and skirt. Everything about Katya had seemed firm, severe, and exact. But kissing her was soft and relaxed. Trixie got lost in it easily.

Trixie reached out to lick into Katya’s mouth, making Katya gasp a little before she controlled herself again. They kissed, lips moving agilely. Trixie's pussy was responding to the contact, and she was pressing her thighs together as best she could. As Katya sucked softly on Trixie’s tongue, one of her hands wandered up over Trixie’s side, finding the line her bra band made in the fabric of her shell. Trixie kept kissing her for a second, squeezing her arm and holding her by her neck, before pausing to stare down at her.

Katya had faint smears of burgundy on her mouth, and her pupils were blown way out. She looked beautiful. Trixie stepped and pushed her back against the wall, and Katya seemed right at home shrinking against it. “Gonna touch me?” Trixie mumbled the question.

Katya nodded. Trixie leaned down to capture her lips again as Katya moved to touch her, tiny hand grasping at the fabric pulled tight over Trixie's chest. Her other hand dug fingers into her hip. Their mouths were melded together, lips sliding rough and warm against each other. Katya's thumb brushed over the place Trixie's nipple was buried beneath, and Trixie had to shift her weight at the aching between her legs. Trixie kept her blue nails digging harsh into Katya's red sleeve, but moved her other hand to tug at one of her ponytails.

Katya moaned shortly. She squeezed Trixie's tit, and Trixie whimpered into her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips forwards, fingers tangling roughly in Katya's messy hair. Trixie's whole face and neck were on fire. Katya just slid one hand down over Trixie's ass to pull her in.

Hands between their bodies disappeared, and Trixie stared open-mouthed down into Katya's eyes as she pressed her body onto her.

“Fuck,” Katya muttered, eyes sliding shut as Trixie got close close close to her. “I wanna fuck you.”

Trixie kept sliding her body up and down against her, grinding her skirt against Katya's, making her own shirt ride up. “Uh huh?” She prompted, breathy and high.

“I wanna suck that stupid nail polish off your fingers,” Katya claimed. Trixie giggled, stepped back to grab her face, and kissed her again.

Katya pulled greedily at Trixie's skirt, trying to bring their bodies together again. Trixie just put a hand on her bare stomach, pushing the tough muscle so Katya stayed put against the wall. Trixie licked across Katya's teeth and curled her fingers against her abs. Her knees felt a little weak.

Suddenly, four fingers clamped around Trixie's wrist, around the hand holding Katya's face. Trixie instantly paused and let everything relax. As soon as her lips left Katya's, Katya moaned, “Trixie, please,” and rushed towards her again. She wasn't pushing Trixie away; she was hanging onto Trixie's hand for dear life.

Trixie's whole body flushed with warmth as Katya tippy-toed up to kiss her. Katya's arm went around her neck. Trixie held her loosely, focusing on returning her fervent kisses and staying upright. Waves of heat and tingles were rolling through Trixie. She had to take a step back to counter Katya's weight threatening to push her over.

Trixie idly wished she could end every football game with a hot girl trying to climb her like a tree. But then it was swiftly overtaken by the desire to be somewhere other than the most disgusting hallway in their entire town. “Mmm,” She said into the kiss. When Katya only kissed her deeper, Trixie held her waist so she could separate their faces. “Wanna get out of here?” Trixie asked before Katya could even settle flat on her feet again.

Katya grabbed at Trixie’s jacket, saying, “Yeah, yeah, yes.” She leaned forwards aiming her mouth at Trixie’s neck, so Trixie had to put a hand on her shoulder.

She was trying to be logical for a second. Nothing was going to get done with lips on her neck and messy dirty blonde hair in her face. Hands, maybe, pushing up her shirt—

 _Focus!_ Trixie told herself. She answered Katya’s wide-eyed confusion by managing, “When cheerleaders want to fuck football players, they wait for the locker rooms to clear out.”

Katya countered, “I have my car,” and Trixie could see some sense returning to her. Katya was still sticking one hip out and leaning into it, though, indicating she was probably as painfully turned on as Trixie was.

“Let’s go,” Trixie insisted, hands still playing over Katya’s clothes.

Katya finally broke them apart but the fire stayed in her eyes. Katya grabbed her backpack and Trixie retrieved her duffle.

With a nod, Trixie shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and started back around the corner. Soft slapping noises followed her, making Trixie realized Katya had changed back into her slides. Trixie looked over as Katya fell in step with her, and they shared a smile. Trixie stared decidedly ahead.

They were only a dozen paces from the door when Katya started, sounding on the verge of panic, “Hey, I don’t really want my team—”

“Me neither,” Trixie interrupted. She wouldn’t hear the end of it if she got caught with an enemy cheerleader. She glanced over at Katya, eyebrows hanging heavy above her small smile, and Trixie realized how conspicuous they would look with her dressed in all blue and Katya in all red. They slowed to a stop a couple feet from the door, and eyed each other nervously, as people sauntered by the door back towards their cars.

Then, Katya lit up. “I’ve got it,” She said, and let her backpack fall hard to the ground. Trixie was confused for a second, and then she froze, as Katya quickly reached back to unzip her top and started to peel it off.

She slowly revealed her black bra. Katya pulled her uniform up over her head and off, stomach twisting and legs tensing as she worked her arms out of it. Her arms were finally free. Trixie didn’t pretend not to stare at them, and Katya smiled over at her as she slipped her skirt off too.

“Enjoy the show?” Katya asked as she picked up her backpack to hide the offending red ensemble. Trixie didn’t answer; she just slipped off her jacket and handed it over. Katya looked at it for a split second too long and Trixie was pushing the soft silk into the now exposed skin of her clavicle. Katya accepted it with a huge smirk. Trixie watched Katya pull it on and hike her backpack onto her shoulder. Katya looked up at her, and Trixie wanted to touch her so bad. She couldn’t feel her own feet.

“Can we go?” Trixie asked.

Katya just turned in place, slowly, drawling, “How do I look?”

Trixie’s voice was strangled. “Good.”

“How good?”

Trixie grabbed her arm and guided her firmly towards the door. “Really, _really_ good,” She muttered, and let go of Katya as she pushed outside.

 

* * *

 

They were blending in well enough as they trekked towards the parking lot. Trixie's arms were crossed tight over her chest, and she walked agonizingly slowly next to Katya, so they could literally go with the flow. Trixie just tried to keep her breathing even as she hypervigilantly scanned the crowd for anyone she knew, anyone in red warmups. Some freshman girls in all blue passed Trixie and told her she had done great. She thanked them. They didn’t give Katya a second glance.

Trixie and Katya finally made it out of the stadium gate, people pulling off in every direction to find their ways home. Katya had parked close to the front, having arrived before most of the fans, and she surreptitiously and silently pulled Trixie the right way. Trixie was prepared for the worst. Arriving around the passenger side of the car, she was pleasantly surprised to find it old but clean.

Katya clicked the doors unlocked and they both threw their bags in the back and got in. Trixie sat down and shut her door. She stared forwards at the people on the other side of the fence in front of them. She looked over, and Katya was staring forwards too. Trixie said, “School parking lot.”

Katya looked. “Hm?”

“The school parking lot down the street will be empty.”

“Right,” Katya said, and started the car. Trixie watched her check her mirrors and shift into reverse. Katya put an elbow up on the back of Trixie’s seat so she could see as she backed up, filling Trixie’s vision with the blue silk of her own jacket. Katya navigated smoothly out of the spot. Her pigtails flopped this way and that as she looked forwards, to her blindspot, to Trixie, and then forwards again. Katya looked back at Trixie, and asked, “What?”

Trixie suddenly realized she was smiling like an idiot. She opened her mouth to hide it, but had to take a moment to think, and then said, “You look good in blue.”

Katya’s eyebrows shot up as she took them out of the parking lot. She checked, and yeah, she was still wearing Trixie’s jacket. “ _You_ look good in blue,” Katya challenged, and reached over to pat Trixie’s skirt where it lay on her thighs. Trixie squirmed.

“I look better in pink,” She mused. “Turn right.”

Katya turned right, muttering, “I bet you do.” Her voice was so low and cocky, it went right to Trixie’s pussy, and thinking about Katya thinking about her only made it worse.

Trixie shifted closer and brought one foot up on the seat so she could properly lean over. She hummed close to Katya’s ear, “Mmmm,” and Katya glanced quickly at the radio but kept driving. Trixie murmured, “You’re bad, Katya.”

Katya’s knuckles turned white around the steering wheel. Trixie wanted to touch her, but managed to keep her hands on her side of the car.

“You’re bad,” Trixie repeated, quieter and warmer each time, “And you’re sexy.”

Trixie heard Katya’s breath catch. She waited a second. And then she watched Katya smile. “I’m not wearing the hat, it counts.”

Trixie giggled as Katya got her joke. She leaned back and looked out at the road. “Oh, turn here.”

Katya decelerated quickly and made the turn. She sped halfway down the parking lot, and Trixie was shifting with anticipation as she veered into a spot.

Trixie was looking around, making sure there was no one around—and suddenly her seat slid backwards. Trixie looked to find Katya leaning over her, pulling the seat recliner, and Trixie fell back halfway to flat. “Oh my god,” She said. It startled her, but then Katya was climbing onto her lap and Trixie didn’t care about anything else.

Katya kneeled with one leg on either side of Trixie. She looked down at her, chest heaving, and said, “Fuck, Trixie.”

Trixie pushed the jacket off her shoulders. Katya shrugged it off and leaned to drape it carefully over the back seat. Before she could sit up again, Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck and pulled her down.

Katya made an “ _mmph_ ” sound as their mouths met. Trixie kissed her hard, then stuck her tongue in Katya’s mouth, needing the closeness and heat. Katya reciprocated, pushing back, happy to be trapped in Trixie’s arms. Trixie was aching for this. She held Katya close as she smeared their lipsticks together as much as possible.

One of Katya’s hands found Trixie’s hair, nails scraping her scalp, and the sensation made Trixie’s head spin. She writhed on the seat as she pulsed her lips against Katya. Tingly good feelings were propagating all over Trixie’s body, but she was also hot, and _so_ sick of her sports bra.

Thankfully, it seemed like Katya had the same idea, as she moved her hand to Trixie’s side. She fingered the tiny zipper. Katya managed to push herself up enough to mumble against Trixie, “Can I take this off?”

“ _Ugh_ yes,” Trixie answered, and kissed Katya’s smile. She licked after her tongue, and held her close, as Katya managed to work the zipper down. The side opened and Katya’s hand slid under it, pressing bony fingers over her bra. Trixie moaned in her throat at the painful tickle.

Katya leaned back, breaking Trixie’s hold around her neck. Katya’s mouth hung open as she pushed at Trixie’s shell. Trixie wiggled to help her get it off. Once the top was piled with the jacket, Katya grabbed randomly at Trixie’s plain black sports bra, eyes huge, and Trixie just smirked up at her.

Trixie reached up to start to undo the front zipper, but Katya quickly took over. “Shit,” She mumbled, and then Trixie’s tits were spilling everywhere, warm and full, with red lines where the seams had been pressing into her for hours. Katya exhaled loudly, hands pausing in the air. Desire coursed through Trixie.

And then Katya was pushing up her tits, bringing her face slowly down to kiss one of her nipples, and Trixie was pushing her head back against the seat. She stared at the roof and just felt the air, the wet of Katya’s tongue, the rough warmth of her hands. Katya sucked, and Trixie squirmed. Katya blew cool air, and Trixie cried, “ _Ah_.” Katya kneaded her breasts and Trixie thought her brain might just shut down.

Trixie watched Katya for a second, trying to remember what was going on. Her eyes were shut, and her red lips were wrapped tenderly around one nipple. A wave of hot desperation rolled over Trixie, and she bragged, “I feel so sexy.”

Katya’s eyes opened and then she looked up. Lips releasing, she promised, “You're the sexiest person on the planet,” and started to kiss her collarbone.

Trixie breathed deep and stared at the roof again. As Katya’s kisses traveled over her neck and chest, Trixie mused, “I should get that on a hat.”

Katya immediately abandoned her task, and when Trixie looked at her, she was sitting on Trixie’s legs, wheezing out laughter and shaking her arms. Trixie laughed at the sight, taking the opportunity to get her bra all the way off, and toss it backwards. “Shut, shut up!” Katya shrieked.

Trixie propped herself up on her elbows. “Make me,” She challenged.

Turning smug, Katya leaned down and stared into Trixie’s eyes as her hands went to the seat—and then she veered off to the side. Trixie sat, confused for a second, as she stared past Katya’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” She asked with hysteria starting to tinge her voice. Trixie tried and failed to stretch her neck to see what was going on.

But then, of course, Katya sat up and triumphantly pulled her ‘SEXY’ hat onto her head. She smiled wide, white teeth so brilliant it was still weirding Trixie out a bit. But this wasn’t about teeth. This was about atrocious hats.

“No,” Trixie said, trying not to giggle.

Katya pouted. “Fine,” She said, pushing the hat backwards off her head and leaning down to kiss Trixie again. Trixie accepted, lowering herself to lean against the seat again, and sliding her hands over Katya’s solid back. The hat had landed on her feet, and she kicked it away.

As Katya eagerly tasted Trixie’s lipstick, she pushed her body down onto Trixie. Her spandex rubbed against Trixie’s bare chest. Her hips barely pushed against Trixie’s skirt, and Trixie wished wanted _needed_ more, but the angle was all wrong. She pressed on Katya’s back and tried to lift her hips as she searched for Katya’s teeth. Trixie whimpered, and Katya faltered for a second.

Katya groaned. She whispered, hot against Trixie’s lips, “I wanna fuck you.”

Trixie dug her nails into Katya’s back and whined, “Please.”

Katya stuck her tongue in Trixie’s mouth, reaching one hand down to push at her skirt. Trixie knew she wasn’t going to get very far. She let Katya go and prodded her gently to make her back up, breaking the kiss. Trixie lifted her hips, bunched her skirt up, and started pushing down her spanx. Katya thankfully helped get them around her thighs, and then Trixie flopped down again.

She met Katya’s dark eyes. Trixie’s face was on fire. Katya readjusted her knees, and Trixie put her hands on her bare waist. Katya touched Trixie’s face softly and leaned in to kiss her. As their eyes slid shut, Katya’s other hand found its way under Trixie’s skirt. Rough fingertips danced up her leg, tickled the short, stubbly hair on her mound, and made Trixie whimper into their kiss. Katya gently pressed their mouths together over and over. Trixie tried to push her legs apart, squishing against Katya’s knees on either side of her. She gripped Katya’s hips and met her kisses.

Katya finally started to push her fingers down between Trixie’s legs, finding the wetness and swirling shallowly in it. Trixie let her mouth hang open as Katya kissed her lips. She breathed out a moan, and then, “Yeah. Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Katya asked.

“Yeah,” Trixie encouraged, squeezing her closer. Katya leaned her forehead against Trixie’s, and Trixie kept her eyes pressed shut, waiting and holding. Trixie exhaled evenly, and Katya pushed one finger into her.

Trixie breathed in disjointedly as she felt it push inside, before she forced herself to exhale and breathe freely again. Katya barely moved it out, and then pressed in again, the rest of her hand squished against her pussy. Katya stroked her thumb over Trixie’s face and kissed her again. Trixie returned it, hard, and then her tongue slipped out to play with Katya’s.

The finger fucking her gently was only giving Trixie the tiniest bit of stimulation. Her body still ached with heat and desire. She kissed Katya, whined nonsense when she hit a good spot, and moved her hand to grab Katya’s thick ass. Trixie squeezed and sucked on Katya’s tongue.

As Katya kept her hand pushing in so pleasure rolled out from Trixie’s pussy, she reached behind herself to tug at her own spanx. Trixie quickly stuffed her hand inside. She dug her nails into Katya’s bare ass, and teased her thumb at the top of her crack, and Katya grunted as Trixie pressed their mouths together hungrily.

Katya grabbed as much of Trixie’s breast as she could. She adjusted her hand to work her thumb against Trixie’s clit, making her twitch backwards. Everything was hot and desperate inside Trixie. She moaned and slid her hand over Katya’s ass. Her whole pussy was warm, tingling, sensitive, and Katya’s hand was perfectly tiny stimulating it. With her fingers making sharp aches on her tit, lips painting sweet tingles across her face, Katya was doing everything everything everything for Trixie right then.

And then Trixie’s body started to shake. Her mouth fell useless, breathing hot air against Katya, as she couldn’t stop her chest and hips from twitching continuously. Katya’s even rhythm fell in and out of sync with Trixie’s randomly spasming muscles. “ _Katya_ ,” Trixie whined, squeezing her harder. She couldn’t feel anything except sweet longing all over.

Katya sucked tenderly on Trixie’s bottom lip, and then Trixie was orgasming. A static haze flooded through her and she barely processed how her body still shook, how Katya still fucked her quickly. Everything was hot and perfect for one two three four seconds.

Trixie exhaled all at once. All her muscles went slack, she leaned forwards, and Katya stilled against her. Trixie extracted her hand out of Katya’s shorts. She let her forehead fall against Katya’s cheek. “Nnf,” She mumbled, nothing coherent, as tension drained freely out of her body.

“Good?” Katya asked, and it was the stupidest question Trixie had ever heard.

But she lacked the energy to tell her anything other than, “Mmm.”

Katya slipped her finger out of Trixie, making her flinch up at the sudden emptiness. She settled down into her own mess. Trixie looked up at Katya, who wordlessly raised her hand, put her middle finger in her mouth, and sucked it clean.

Trixie’s lips fell open. She squeezed Katya’s ass as Katya wiped the rest on her own stomach, and then Trixie pulled her down onto her in a sweet kiss. Trixie held her, lifted her legs up to wrap around her. She felt Katya smile against her mouth. Lips on lips, bras on skin, they kissed close and warm for a minute. Until Trixie’s kisses grew slower. Katya matched it, and eventually they were paused against each other.

Katya sat back. She looked at her fingers as she traced them over Trixie’s collarbone. She mused, “That was hot.”

With dull pleasure having fell over her, pussy starting to throb, Trixie took it in stride. “I still haven’t proven my point,” She reminded.

“What,” Katya started, turning confused, “What point?”

“That I’m better at this than you,” Trixie said, hand finding Katya’s ass again.

Katya chuckled, low and confident. “Are you?” She asked innocently.

Trixie just kept smoothing over Katya’s shorts. “Get your shit off the backseat and find out.” She stared at Katya, who swallowed audibly, a red blush finding her cheeks quickly.

After a second, Katya groaned and leaned towards Trixie, only to veer off again. Trixie looked over as she pushed things to the side. Katya moved into the back, and Trixie helped her move all their shit well out of harm’s way. Once she knew her silk jacket would be far away from any more bodily fluids, Trixie hiked her spanx back up and climbed to the back seat.

As Trixie pushed Katya into the corner where the seat met the door, Katya looked with raw desire from her eyes to her mouth to her tits. Trixie leaned over her. She guided her slowly with two fingertips on her collarbone. She got one knee between Katya’s legs and the other on the inside of the seat, so her skirt hung down to brush over her thighs. They breathed into each other’s space, Katya inhaling quicker every time, as they stared into each other’s eyes. Katya’s hands twitched, and Trixie took one, lifting and linking their fingers and pressing it up against the window. Katya was almost whimpering beneath her, and then Trixie stuck her tongue down Katya’s throat.

Katya grabbed at Trixie’s stomach with her free hand and groaned into the kiss. Trixie kissed her furiously, tongue pressing deep and hand smushing Katya’s knuckles into the glass. Every ounce of eagerness she had, Katya matched wholeheartedly from below. Trixie pushed her chest forwards. Katya teased one nipple gently between her fingers and thumb, making Trixie’s tongue stutter against her.

When Katya’s fingers started to go slack around Trixie’s, Trixie reached to fully rub her pussy, and her fingers flexed again. Katya squirmed as Trixie felt her shorts, warm and thoroughly wet. Trixie felt the need to mumble against Katya’s mouth, “I _am_ good at this.”

Katya hummed, releasing her tit to touch Trixie’s face and break their kiss again. “Let me be honest,” She said, as Trixie moved to kiss her chin, press lipstick and saliva along her jaw. Katya claimed, “That is mostly sweat.”

Trixie snorted. “Yeah, okay.” She circled three fingers in the wettest spot she could find.

“ _Huh_. I’m a, very sweaty person,” Katya managed, betraying Trixie’s effect on her in the strangled quality to her voice and the way her legs slid around on the seat.

“Mmm,” Trixie said against Katya’s cheek. “Only one way to find out.”

Trixie let everything go. Katya’s eyes blinked open in surprise as she shuffled backwards. And then Trixie was gathering her legs up and working off her spanx.

Trixie watched Katya’s face redden as she helped kick them off, and she had never wanted to do something more than what she was about to. She positioned Katya’s legs just so and lowered her body to the seat. Katya was frozen, eyes pressed shut. Trixie put her nose above her pussy, touching down briefly. She inhaled, and then, “ _Mmm_. I think I turned you on pretty good.”

Katya could only pant in reply.

Teasing her fingers in the creases of Katya’s thighs, Trixie pressed a chaste kiss to the smooth skin of her lips. Katya got a hand to Trixie’s hair, knocking at her headband, so Trixie forced her head up and asked, “Do you give up now?”

Katya looked down at Trixie—and immediately let her head loll back, let her throat exhale a moan. But she clenched her fingers in her hair, met Trixie’s eyes and said, “No way.”

Trixie licked her lips quickly and looked down, trying to commit to the desperate expression on Katya’s face to memory. She _was_ good at this, regardless of whatever game they were playing. Trixie dug her fingers into Katya’s thighs and slid her tongue over her clit. She pressed on it for a minute, swirling it around in big circles, trying to relieve some of the tension that was making Katya kick at Trixie’s sides. Until Trixie stopped. “How about now?”

“ _Hunhh_ no way.”

The rest of Katya’s pussy was slick and shiny. Trixie licked at it gently, tracing the fluffy pink folds, swallowing once. “How about now?”

“No _fuck_ Trixie,” Katya breathed out.

“Mmm,” Trixie hummed, kissing at the wetness and then licking it off her lips quickly. She circled her tongue over Katya’s opening, and then started to push it inside. Gently, slowly, Trixie worked her tongue into her as far as she could.

“ _Ah_ ,” Katya whined, breaths heaving, “ _Trixie_.”

Trixie just enjoyed the sounds and moved her tongue. Pushing in and out, licking around, up and down, she painted her saliva all over Katya’s pussy. When Katya regripped Trixie’s hair—it was going to be fucked all the way up—Trixie slicked up a thumb and brought it to her clit. She drew diagonals and circles in time with the pulse of her tongue at her opening. Katya squirmed, legs threatening to clench around Trixie’s head but never following through. As Trixie sucked on Katya’s labia, she idly thought that she wouldn’t mind being trapped between Katya’s thigh muscles.

“ _Ah_ , yes,” Katya let out, and Trixie doubled down. She sped up her thumb and followed Katya’s walls with her tongue as far in as she could reach. Katya shrieked again, “ _Ah_.” Trixie kept her rhythm steady. She fed off the warmth, the energy of Katya’s body beneath her. She didn’t dare indulge Katya’s cries or squeezes. Trixie pushed Katya all the way there—and then over the side.

Trixie heard Katya stop breathing, felt her pussy seize up. She kept licking into her and pressing at her hot skin. Katya leaked out more and more. Trixie slowed her roll. She took her tongue out, but kept rubbing her clit until Katya’s hips were jerking away. Katya released her hair, and Trixie didn’t know if she was doing it on purpose, but she started to stroke her head softly.

Arms and mouth aching, Trixie got herself out from between Katya’s legs. She sat properly on the backseat and wiped her mouth on her arm. She looked over at Katya, sprawled with her pussy out, blinking lazily over at Trixie, mouth hanging open. Trixie couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she stretched out her unused limbs. “I win,” She mused quietly. It occurred to her that that meant they were at the finish line, and Katya could call it a night at any point now.

But she reached out a hand to Trixie, not quite reaching her, and then let it fall. “Losing is good. I like losing.” Katya was starting to curl in on herself and shift closer to Trixie on the seat.

As soon Trixie’s body felt functional again, she shifted her hips forwards so she was reclining with her shoulders against the seat. “C’mere,” She muttered and lifted her arms. Katya’s whole body softened, and she slid over and turned to lean backwards on Trixie’s chest. Trixie wrapped her up greedily. Katya settled her head on Trixie’s chest, stretching her neck so she could smile up at her.

Trixie looked away for a second. This was close. This was intimate.

“You’re amazing,” Katya remarked, eyes shining.

The hot, heavy feelings inside Trixie had passed, and now she was all butterflies and nerves. Her brain had switched off of sexual competition roleplay mode, and she was back to making bad jokes. “You’re sexy,” She offered, making Katya instantly roll her eyes. They both laughed, shaking against each other. This was close. This was intimate. And Trixie was full of butterflies and good feelings, thinking she hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. “By the way, I actually do find you ridiculously sexy,” Trixie said, words sweet on her tongue.

Katya’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I kinda got that when you were screaming my name,” She teased.

“Uh, I did not _scream_ it,” She claimed.

“You kinda did.”

Trixie wracked the memories that were still forming. She stared out the windshield, muttering, “Maybe I did.”

Katya let it go, laying her head against Trixie’s shoulder. When she started softly stroking Trixie’s arm, Trixie realized she had been tracing circles into Katya’s hip the whole time. Her stomach swirled.

Trixie was wondering if she should stop, enjoying the tingles from Katya’s fingertips, and the scratches from her messy hair. She was replaying everything she remembered coming out of her mouth. She was realizing Katya was a very sweaty person. She realized Katya was a very nice, very funny person, too.

Before Trixie knew it, they were just cuddling. Maybe for longer than they should have, or longer than other people would. But Katya was resting peacefully on Trixie, still tickling her arm, not saying anything. So Trixie relaxed and savoured it. She wondered how much longer they would try to prolong the night, thinking she would stay as late as Katya would let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. You can come bother me on [tumblr](http://heartharps.tumblr.com) if you're into that.
> 
> If you're wondering about updates, I think I'm going to break down and start posting my next story this Saturday! <3 xxx


End file.
